I Like It (Cardi B, Bad Bunny and J Balvin song)
|artist = , , and |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dg = / / |nogm = 2 |difficulty = |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = Yellow-Grey/Bordeaux Red/Blue Blue (Bar) |lc = |dura = 4:13 |from = album |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byi348cHP6K/ |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Céline Baron (P2) Fabso Ouatéveur (P3) }} "I Like It" by , , and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with short, black, curly hair. He wears a red bandanna around his head, a pair of black sunglasses, a brown blazer with a dark gold damask pattern, a yellow shirt, an orange chain necklace, a pair of black pants with red peppers, and a pair of yellow and black sneakers. He resembles Bad Bunny. P2 P2 is a woman. She wears a pair of black sunglasses with red frames, a pair of light gold earrings, an orange necklace, a red head wrap, blazer, and side-cut pants with blue flower petals, and a pair of gold ankle-strap high heels. She resembles Cardi B. P3 P3 is a man with mid-length hair in cornrows and a short, black beard. He wears a pair of black sunglasses with pink frames, a blue romper with a red houndstooth pattern, a thin, black leather belt, a pink necklace, and a pair of orange loafers with pink socks. He resembles J Balvin. Background The background takes place in a room with glass walls. There are also square glass tiles on the floor that glow on occasion. Throughout the routine, the color scheme of the room changes in correspondence to each coach. Exceptions include the intro and outro. At those times, the room becomes dark (save for the purple floor) with spinning purple outlines of diamonds everywhere. During each verse, the room switches to one color scheme, in order of P2, P1, and P3. Throughout each verse, the tile under each leading coach lights up, while the floor consists of diamond patterns. While P2 takes the floor, the room is hot pink; a backdrop zooms up towards P2 and the walls have thin, pink flowers that slowly spin around. A purple slash flashes behind P2 when the verse occurs. While P1 takes the floor, the left backdrop is yellow, another wall is black, and the floor is orange. The walls have orange patterns during P1 s performance, as well as a flashing orange slash. When P3 takes the floor, the right backdrop zooms up, and leaf patterns cover every wall. There is also a flashing blue slash on the right backdrop. At every chorus, the walls turn black and each backdrop splits between yellow, pink, and blue to match the dancers. Each coach s design present in the verses appear on the corresponding backdrops. The floor shines purple, with a long, brighter runway under each coaches feet. Afterwards, the designs on the backdrops soon turn into thin lines, with the lines retaining each coaches respective colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your right arm up, move your left arm to the right, then run to the left. Gold Move 2: This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move: *'P3:' Point to the left with your right arm. *'P2:' Point to the left with your right arm while your left hand is on your hips. *'P1:' Move your right arms diagonally up. Ilikeit gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ilikeit gm 2 p3.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) Ilikeit gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Ilikeit gm 2 p1.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Trivia *''I Like It'' is the second song by Cardi B in the series. *''I Like It'' is the second song by Bad Bunny in the series. *''I Like It'' is the fifth song by J Balvin in the series. *"B**ch", "n***as", "b***hes", "s**t", " ", " ", " " and " " are censored. **"B**ch" in the line "Bad b**ch make him nervous" is replaced with "chick". *''I Like It'' samples the Blackout Allstars song of the same name. Gallery Promotional Images ilikeit teaser instagram.png|Instagram Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Twitter Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 ilikeit promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Others Ilikeit thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Ilikeit thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Cardi B, Bad Bunny & J Balvin - I Like It Official Music Video Teasers I Like It - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Like It - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2020 - I Like It E3 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Bad Bunny Category:Songs by Cardi B Category:Songs by J Balvin Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020